S
Sad: غمگین Salty: شور Sandwich: ساندویچ Saturday: شنبه To say: < گفتن < گو To say (formal): فرمودن To say goodbye (to): (خداحافظی کردن (از To say something / To speak / To talk: حرف زدن Saying / Remark: گفته Saying goodbye / Leave-taking / Farewell: خداحافظی School: مدرسه School... / Academic: تحصیلی School student: دانش آموز Science-fiction: علمی - تخیلی Scottish: اسکاتلندی To search: < جستن < جو To search / To walk / To walk about: < گشتن < گرد Season: فصل Second: دوم Secondary: دبیر Secondary School: دبیرستان Secret: راز Secret / Hidden: مخفی Secret police: پلیس مخفی Secret / Secretly: مخفیانه Secretly / Secret: مخفیانه To see: < دیدن < بین To see / To notice / To become aware of / To realise: دیدن Self / Own: خود Selfish person / Egoist: خودخواه To sell: < فروختن < فروش To send: فرستادن To send back / To return (something): پس فرستادن To send to: فرستادن برای Sender / Radio station: فرستنده Sentence: جمله September: سپتامبر Sequence / Order: ترتیب To settle / To fix / To prepare / To make: درست کردن Ship: کشتی Shoe: کفش (a big) Shop / Department store: فروشگاه Shop assistant: فروشنده Short: کوتاه Should / Must / Ought: باید To shut: بستن Sick person / Ill / Patient: بیمار Side / Edge: کنار Silly / Stupid(ly) / Foolish(ly): احمقانه Since / Because: چون To sing: آواز خواندن Singer: خواننده Sister: خواهر Sky: آسمان Sky blue: آبی آسمانی Sleep / Dream: خواب To sleep: خوابیدن To sleep / To go to sleep / To stay the night: < خوابیدن < خواب Slow / Still / Noiseless: آهسته Small / Little: کوچک Small shop: مغازه Smile: لبخند To smoke: سیگار کشیدن Smoker: سیگارکش Snow: برف So / Then: پس So / Thus / In this way: اینطور So that / In order to: تا Soil: خاک Some / A few: چند Some (for people): بعضی Someone who / Who: کسی که Someone who / Everybody / Whoever: (هر که / هر کس (که Something else: دیگر Sometimes: گاهی Son / Boy: پسر Song: آهنگ / آواز Soon / Quick / Quickly / Early: زود Sorry: متأسف Sort / Kind / Type: نوع Sound / Noise / Voice: صدا Sour: ترش South: جنوب To speak / To talk / To say something: حرف زدن To speak (a language): صحبت کردن To speak (a language) / To know: بلد بودن Speaker / Announcer: گوینده Speech / Letter (of the alphabet) / Word: حرف Speech / Word: سخن Spirits: عرق Spokesman: سخنگو Sport: ورزش Spring: بهار To stand / To stop (formal): ایستادن To stand up / To take off (aeroplane): از زمین بلند شدن Star: ستاره Start / Beginning: شروع / آغاز To start: شروع کردن State / Condition / Present: حال To stay the night / To sleep / To go to sleep: خوابیدن خواب To steal: < دزدیدن < دزد Still / Yet: (هنوز (هم Still / Noiseless / Slow: آهسته Stomach / Belly: شکم To stop (formal) / To stand: ایستادن Story / Tale: حکایت Street: خیابان Strength / Force / Power / Energy: نیرو To strike / To beat: < زدن < زن Student: دانشجو (course of) Studies / Education: تحصیل To study: درس خواندن To study (formal) / To go to school: تحصیل کردن Stupid / Foolish / Fool: احمق Stupid(ly) / Silly / Foolish(ly): احمقانه Subject / Field: رشته Subject / Matter / Issue: موضوع Such a thing / This: این کار Such as / Like: مثل Suddenly: ناگهان Sugar: شکر Suicide: خود کشی Summer: تابستان Sun: خورشید Sunday: یک شنبه Supermarket: سوپرمارکت Supper: شام To suppose / To think / To consider: گمان کردن Supposition: گمان Surname: فامیل Sweet: شیرین To swim: شنا کردن Swimmer: شناگر Swimming: شنا